


Palace Crashers

by Grimey



Category: Persona 5, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: (if you know what bnha characters replace the persona ones), Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), BAMF Iida Tenya, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Cinnamon Roll Midoriya Izuku, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Midoriya Hisashi's Bad Parenting, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, My Hero Academia Spoilers, Nedzu is a literal mouse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Persona 5 Spoilers, Pervert Mineta Minoru, Phantom Thieves - Freeform, Suicide Attempt, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, mineta is slightly older, no beta we die like men, no beta we die like zeppelis, only a few p5 characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 16,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimey/pseuds/Grimey
Summary: Sent to live in Tokyo after an incident involving his mom, Izuku is just trying to survive his second year of high.So why does he suddenly have an app that lets him go to a world made from peoples cognition?P5 & Bnha cross over
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Ashido Mina & Bakugou Katsuki, Asui Tsuyu & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki & Uraraka Ochako, Hatsume Mei & Iida Tenya, Hatsume Mei & Midoriya Izuku, Iida Tenya & Midoriya Izuku, Iida Tenya & Todoroki Shouto, Iida Tenya & Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku & Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic
Comments: 38
Kudos: 86





	1. To Catch a Phantom Thief

The crowds of people in the casino all looked at each other in mild terror.  
“Has anyone seen him?” a figure jumped from one light to another over the guest’s heads, the back of his coat quietly flapping behind him.  
“I think I just saw something!”  
“What’s going on?!”  
Four men in suits come into the large room. The figure on the lights smiles as he steps into the light, a suitcase in his green gloved hand.  
“We got eyes on the target.” one of the men says into his walkie talkie. Watching the four men with a devilish smirk the figure stepped away and continued his track on the lights.  
“Excellent work as always Bunny.” a mouse like voice came through the now named figure’s earpiece.  
“Yeah! The way you showed yourself above the crowd was totally rad!” came an excited voice.  
“It was stupid. He could have gotten caught!” An angry voice said

”Next time let’s try one of my babies!” A second feminine voice said

“Just get to the meet up spot.” a monotone voice suggested.  
“See you then.” Bunny responded as he rolled onto the second floor of the casino. He effortlessly moved back into a quiet jog.   
He snuck passed dozens of guards and men in suits, not a single one spotting him until he was almost to the other huge room in the casino. He looked at all the people in the room from the wrap around balcony.   
“Have no fear, the exit is straight ahead!” the mousy voice said. Bunny looked straight ahead, only seeing a stained glass window on the other side of the room.  
“Through there?”  
“It’s the only way out, sorry.” a different feminine voice said.   
“Stay right there!” Bunny turned to see three men pointing guns at him. He smiled and jumped onto the railing of the balcony and ran across it as the men gave chase.  
Turning to see the men again he smiled “See ya.”  
With a jump the window shattered and Bunny flew through the air.  
“You're too reckless for your own good.” the monotone voice sighed with a hint of laughter. He landed with a roll as glass fell around him.  
Without warning he was blinded by a bright light. “That’s not good.” the mousy voice said with concern evident in his voice  
“Everyone report to the meet up destination at once.” A stoic voice ordered. Bunny looked around as more lights turned on. There were hundreds of cops. All with their guns trained on him.  
“Get him!” one yelled. Bunny immediately bolted for the fire escape. He was able to pull himself up onto the metal ladder as the cops tried to grab him and pull him down. He managed to get up a couple of steps before he saw even more cops with guns pointed at him. One knocked him off of the ladder with a swing of their gun. He fell back into the crowd of cops. They all immediately swarm him like moths to a flame. They pin his hands behind his back and handcuff him.  
“Never thought it would be a kid that caused us all this trouble.” the chief of police laughed. “Bring him in and continue looking for his accomplices.” Bunny felt himself getting dragged off to a cop car a shoved inside where only the gods knew what fate awaited him wherever they were dragging him off to.

* * *

  
Izuku woke with a start as water was poured over his head. He coughed and sputtered. He felt a hard kick to his stomach which knocked out any air he had managed to get into his lungs.  
“Wake up you fucking brat.” a man said as he loomed over him. He couldn’t do anything. His whole body felt like it’s been through the grinder and then some. It doesn’t help that his mind feels muddled thanks to whatever they ejected him with.  
He wants to go home. He wants his mom, he wants his friends. He wants to be anywhere but here.  
“Obstruction of justice, blackmail, defamation, possession of weapons…” the man said looking at a clipboard. “Manslaughter too, yeah? Talk about the works. To think that all those crimes were led by a punk like you.”  
He felt someone take the handcuffs that kept his hands behind his back and drag him up until he was sitting up. The man walked up to him and held the clipboard in front of him.  
“Sign this. It’s a confession under your name.” Izuku didn’t do anything. He just stared at the man. “You see, we need your hand to sign this.” The man stomped on his leg hard, earning a cry of pain from the young man. “But I don’t care if you end up losing a leg.” he moved his foot and Izuku took the clipboard and quickly signed and handed it back.  
“Don’t think you’ll make it out in one piece. We’re going to make sure you understand one must take full responsibility for their actions.”

* * *

  
Tsukauchi walked down the halls of the specially built facility. He couldn’t believe it. They actually caught one of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, it was said to be the leader no less. He approached the room the thief was being held in only so see multiple men in suits.  
“What are you doing here?” one asked.  
“I’m Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi, please let me through it’s urgent. There’s something I need to confirm with the suspect.”  
“I believe this doesn't fall under your jurisdiction Tsukauchi. Besides-”  
“Are you Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi?” an older detective asked as he came up from behind him.  
“Yes I am.”  
“There’s a call from your director. Get this over with, frankly you’re being an annoyance.” he said as Tsukauchi’s phone rang.  
“I thought I ordered you to stand by.” the director said as soon as he picked up  
“No offence sir but this is my case. I have the right to question the suspect.”  
“I called because I knew you would bring it up.”  
“I will not be convinced until I confirm it for myself.”  
“Good luck to you then.I won’t be expecting much though.” with that the director hung up.  
“Oh yeah Detective, something I forgot to say but your time will be cut short. We can't permit you to talk with him for long. It’s for your own sake. His methods are unknown, we don’t even know if it’s safe to simply meet and speak with him.” the older detective said.  
“I understand.” with that he walked into the room. There was a single metal table with a teenager who looked so impossibly small sitting at it. He sits down across from him.  
“Can you hear me? It seems you’ve been through a lot. I need you to answer me honestly.” he watched the kid nod. “Why did you cause such a major incident? What was your goal? How did you do it? That’s what’s always stumped me.”  
“Of course you couldn’t figure out the method.” came a tiny voice.  
“True, there’s no way I’d believe in that … “world” just from reading the reports. How did you find out about this world? How can one even steal someone’s heart? Tell me everything.”


	2. New City, New Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku arrives in Tokyo

Izuku nervously played with his thumbs as he sat on the train waiting for his stop to come up. Replays of that night seemed to scream and ran through his mind without end. His mom’s painful crying, the pain in his arm, the police sirens. It was all too much. He was always the one with the shitty cards. He’s not sure what’s worse; being shipped off to live with someone in Tokyo who he knows absolutely nothing about or the fact his dad didn’t want anything to do with him. He heard his stop coming up so he got up and grabbed everything that wasn’t already shipped off and got off the subway. He walked out of the underground and looked at his phone to see where to go when he saw a weird red app with a eye on it that he knows he didn’t install. He tried to delete it but accidentally clicked on it.

Everything slowed to a stand still. People froze in place, conversations stopped. Absolutely everything came to a halt.

Izuku quickly looked around trying to see what’s going on when he sees something erupt into blue flames. The fire formed a tall being seeming to have large muscles, as the fire rose to form the fire being a figure who was apparently in the middle of the fire was reviled. IZuku looked at an identical copy of his face as the doppelganger wore a down right sadistic boarding evil smile.

Then everything returned to normal, he looked around for any indication that he wasn’t the only one who saw that. He quickly deleted the app and got on his way to his ~~foster~~ new guardian's home. He stops in front of the address given to him and takes a deep breath.

_This is temporary. This is just for this year. Then I can go back home with mom._

He rings the doorbell and gets no answer. He’s about to try again when he hears a delivery driver sigh.

“Looks like Aizawa is still at U.A. I’ll just come by later.” wait didn’t Izuku pass a cafe named U.A.? He quickly went back and found the cafe. He went inside and saw an older couple sitting in a both while an admittedly scruffy looking man sits by the counter with a crossword puzzle in hand.

“And a the bus was driven down the opposing lane with passengers still on board. How can civilians expect to live in peace with incidents like this happening.” a TV announcer said.

“Oh my, haven’t there been a lot of those types of incidents lately?” the older woman asked

“How frightening” her husband responded.

“Vertical is… the name of a shellfish used for farming pearls…” the scruffy looking man said.

“Oyster.” Izuku said announcing his presence to everyone there.

“What?” the man said raising an eyebrow.

“The answer to the crossword puzzle.” The man looked at the crossword puzzle.

“Well wouldn't you know. You’re right.”

“We’ll be leaving, thank you as always.” the elderly couple left.

“So you’re Izuku Midoryia?”

“Yes sir, thank you for taking me in.”

“I’m Shouta Aizawa. I don’t have any room available in my house but I’m generous enough to offer the attic of this cafe to you.” the man, Aizawa, drowned out. Izuku was led upstairs into a semi clean attic. “I tried my best to clean up for you before you came.”

“No, it’s fine sir.” he set down his stuff.

“Now, I got the gist of your situation. Your mom had a mental breakdown and ended up attacking you in her hysterics.” Izuku just nodded “Well, I know I might not be the best company but I do know how to listen. I’ll be downstairs. Come down or yell if you need anything.”

“Thank you” he watches Aizawa walk downstairs.

Feeling exhausted from traveling for half a day and spending the rest cleaning and unpacking Izuku fell face first onto the bed provided for him. Everything felt like it was moving too fast. Hell he’ll be starting school the day after tomorrow. God he wishes this was just some fucked up dream. That at any minute he’ll wake up in his room back home with his mom sleeping just down the hall.

At some point he must have fallen asleep because he wakes up to Aizawa calling him from downstairs. “Wake up and get ready, we’re going to go visit Shujin so we can get what you’ll need for school tomorrow.” groaning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes Izuku rolled out of bed and put on his school uniform and tried to tame his bush of a head of hair. He walked down the stairs when Aizawa was already waiting. They drove to the school in silence.

“Now I’m sure you’re aware that we don’t want any incidents with you. Just because your mother went insane doesn’t give you a free pass to do what you please. Am I clear?” the principal said handing Izuku some papers.

“Yes sir.”

“Good, this is your homeroom teacher.” he gestured to the blond man standing next to him.

“Hey kiddo! I’m Hizashi Yamada. I hope we can get along.” he smiled at Izuku.

_Maybe this won’t be so bad after all._

He got everything and thanked both Mr. Yamada and the principal before leaving.

As they drove Izuku looked over at Aizawa.

“Sir if it’s alright to ask, why did you take me in? For all you know I could go crazy like my mom.”

“My reasons aren’t important.” he sighs “and you’re not going to go crazy. What happened to your mom was an unfortunate accident.” They arrived back at the cafe after they got through the horrendous traffic. Aizawa gave Izuku some curry and sent him to bed. He understood, he had school after all. He needed sleep.

He woke up to his phone alarm going off. He stopped it with a yawn and begrudgingly got ready. He double, triple checked to make sure he had everything he would need before leaving. Half way through his trip to school it started to rain hard. He quickly took shelter under the outstretched roof of a nearby building, a girl seeming to have the same idea. Her pink hair peeking out from under her hood. When she noticed him accidently searing she raised an eyebrow, but before he could apologize a car pulled up and the back window rolled down.

“Hey Ashido, you need a ride? You’re going to be late.”

“No Mineta.” she quickly walked off. The window rolled up and the car drove off.

“Screw that fucking pervert!” Izuku turned to see what looked to be a blond punk.

“Pervert?” Izuku asked

“Are you shitting me? You don’t know who Mineta is? That was him. You go to our school.”

“I just transferred.”

“Oh right, that makes sense.”the punk said stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Damn bastard thinks he’s the king of some castle.” he looks at the time. “Fuck! We’re going to be late!” he ran in the direction Izuku thinks the school is so Izuku follows.

Neither notice Izuku’s phone screen turns red as the strange red eye app Izuku thought he deleted activated.


	3. Awaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You already know what's up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I forget to add the Velvet Room last chapter? Or was it all a part of my master plan?  
> We shall never know!

Izuku assumed they were near the school when he heard the blond kid yell “WHAT THE FUCK?!”  
Curious and a bit worried Izuku picked up his pace.  
There was a castle. Like the kind you’d see in Medieval Europe.   
Why the fuck is there a Medieval European castle in modern Japan!?  
“Um… did we take a wrong turn?”  
“No! I’ve taken this route hundreds of times. I’m sure we took the right one!” The blond replied.  
“Maybe they redecorated?” the punk shrugs and they ~~stupidly~~ go inside. The castle theme continues on as they enter the castle which has apparently replaced their school.  
“No way this is a school. Lets just head back the way we came. If we stick around we’ll only be more late.” Izuku suggested, he looked around not liking the feelings this place gave him.  
The punk nodded and they turned around only to see huge people in full suits of armor, sword and shields and all that, wearing soulless masks. One hit the punk with it’s shield and he fell to the ground.  
“Run you idiot!” he said but Izuku was frozen in fear. What’s going on?! Why is this happening? Is this real!? In his panic Izuku didn’t hear the armor wearing things come up behind him until he’s hit from behind and hits his head hard until all he sees is black.  
\----  
He was on something hard when he finally came to. He slowly sat up and looked around. He was in a cell.  
“Oh thank god. I thought those bastards killed you.” the blond kid from before! He’s okay!  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Where are we? It looks like some kind of stereotypical dungeon cell.” Izuku gets up to look around. Yep, definitely a stereotypical dungeon ripped straight out of a historical novel.   
When they hear the sound of metal footsteps they backed up from the bars. They see the guard(?) approach their cell.  
“Be glad prisoners, your fate has been decided. For the crime trespassing in his highness's castle you will be sentenced to death.”  
“Wait death?!” Izuku and the kid look at each other, both not sure what to do or say.  
“No one can come in here and do as he pleases.” a kind familiar voice said. All eyes went to the short figure of the gut Izuku saw this morning. Mineta was it? “When I heard there were thieves in my palace I was amused, but to think you’d be with them Bakugou.”  
“Let us out you perv! This ain’t funny!”  
“Is that anyway to speak to your king?!” Mintea shouted  
“You aren’t any king!” Bakugou yelled back.  
“Not only did you trespass in MY castle, you insulted ME the KING! the punishment for that is death.” he turned to the guards. “It’s time for an execution!”   
The guards came into the cell followed by Mineta. “God damnit. God damnit!” Bakugou charged at one of the guards knocking it down. “I ain’t down with this shit! Come on let's get out of here.” all Bakugou’s outburst resulted in was a swift punch to the gut courtesy of one of the guards.  
“Hey leave him alone!” Izuku tried to push past the guard to make sure Bakugou was alright but he couldn’t. He could only watch as Mineta punched Bakugou repeatedly as some guards held him in place. “Stop it!” his voice was starting to crack. The guards had to pin him against the wall to stop him from trying anything. He couldn’t watch someone die! Especially not this violently!  
_“Well young one? Are you just going to sit back and watch? Are you really going to let that happen? I thought you knew better.”_ a man’s voice rang in his ears. It was strong and boisterous, like a superhero’s. _“You’ll be condemning him to death if you do nothing. Is that what you want?”_  
_**NO**_  
The worst migraine Izuku’s experienced doesn’t compare to the rush of pain to his head. _“Very well. I shall provide you with the help you need. While I can tell you will not walk the path of society's justice you shall have a hero’s legacy behind you. Let us start our contact. I am thou, thou art I."_ a strong gust of wind blew the guards away.  
Izuku felt something on his face. He reached up and felt a mask. All of his instincts screamed at him to take it off. He got his fingers under it the pain only pushing him forward. He found his grip.  
He ripped it off.  
Blood now running down his face he could smile. He was consumed by blue fire. His school uniform burning away into a coat where dark green and maroon swirl around each other. His undershirt and pants became a sort of suit that was very easy to move in. As the flames reached his face a metal mouth guard took residence over his mouth designed with a creepy and wide sharp tooth smile etched into it. A hood with what looked like rabbit ears covered and hid his hair.  
The flames finally left his body having finished their job there. They rose behind him and became a almost human form. He was huge with nothing stopping one from seeing his muscles through the tight bodysuit. His hair seemed to form ears similar to the ones on Izuku’s hood.  
“I am All Might! The symbol of peace! I shall give you my strength! Do not falter now!”  
“What the fuck.” Bakugou whispered to himself as he just watched this admittedly weak and nerdy looking kid rip off a dark green with a red lightning design only to burst into flames and come out with an outfit change. Then that huge dude appeared. What the actual fuck is going on?  
Mineta scurried off like the rat he was yelling something about “killing the green one” Izuku watch the guards turn into pumpkin headed creatures with lanterns. It was go time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/8 of the thieves have awakened
> 
> The Thieves:  
> Midoryia: All Might
> 
> Castle of Lust: Found


	4. Dungeon Escape

Izuku wasn’t one hundred percent sure what was going on but he knew that it felt right. He gripped the dagger he didn’t know he had, he never noticed his green gloves. He shot forward faster than he expected and took down one of the two pumpkin heads. He was about to do the same to the one remaining but a piece of wood bisected it making it disappear in a puff of smoke.

“I don’t know what I just watched but we need to leave.” Bakugou was holding the wood. The adrenaline rush that had taken over Izuku was gone. He nodded and they left the cell. “You look kinda creepy. Especially with your mouth guard.” At that moment Izuku’s outfit fizzled out and he was once again in his school uniform.

“Lets just find our way out. I feel exhausted.”

“Yeah don’t pass out on me. I’m not dragging your ass out of here.” Izuku nodded with a bit of a laugh.

They walked down halls with cells similar to the ones they left. Izuku just followed Bakugou as they seemed to be reaching the exit.

“Ah, Children could you please release me? You two clearly aren’t a part of this palace.” they both turn to look into one of the cells. There was a mouse ~~or was he a bear~~ , he had a scar across one of his black beady eyes. “Ah I see. Because of my animal-like appearance you don’t trust me. Well I can guarantee you a safe passage out if you let me out.”

Bakugou and Izuku looked at each other. Izuku hesitantly opened the celled and the humanoid animal walked out.

“Why thank you. Before we head out I should tell you my name. I am Nedzu! Now then without further out to do let us lead. The green haired boy looks ready to pass out.” without saying anything else they walked until they reached a vent large enough to fit a human. “Here you are. I hope I have the pleasure of meeting you all again. You seem very interesting.” he waved as Izuku and Bakugou crawled through. When they were out they ran back the way they came with energy they didn’t know they had.

“Returned to the real world” an automated voice said.

* * *

“So you’re telling me you stumbled upon this meta verse on accident?”

“Yes sir. I didn’t mean to find it but fate’s a crazy thing.”

“Anyways let’s move on to your first victim.” Tsukauchi slid a file in front of Izuku. It had a picture and a calling card. “Minoru Mineta. His crimes are deplorable. He confessed to it all. Yet there was no connection between you two seeing as you had just transferred. Why did you go after him?”

“He was a scumbag.”

“That's not the answer I was looking for. Anyways back to your testimony ”

* * *

Once around other people they checked the time and it was well past the time to make their last period. 

“My mom’s going to have a field day. There’s no way they didn’t call our parents.” Bakugou grumbled. Both sighing they went home. 

“Where the hell were you?” yeah that was the reaction Izuku expected. Aizawa was pissed. “I got a call saying you didn’t show up to class. Are you playing hooky already?”

“No sir, I got lost and-” Izuku’s lying was cut off.

“How can you be lost for a whole day?!” Izuku flinched slightly.

“I’m sorry, I got off on the wrong stop and with all the incidents going on it was impossible to get on so I started running to school but realized that it was too far away and that I wouldn’t make it in time. So I started to walk back here.”

“And why didn’t you call me?”

“My phone wasn’t working. I would have if I could.”

“Go upstairs you look exhausted. You look worse than me.” Aizawa sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. Izuku quickly nodded and went up to his room to sleep completely forgetting dinner.

Izuku wakes up with a start. He looks around and sees he’s in a cell, and it’s covered in what looks like blue velvet. He sits up and hears a chain move. He looks at where the noise came from and sees that he’s connected to the back wall by a chain.

“Oh my, you must forgive me dear tricker.” Izuku’s head snapped to where that voice was coming from. He sees an older man hunched over a desk with an extremely long nose. He also sees a young girl with a young girl by his side. “Of all of the souls I’ve guided you’re the first whom I neglected to greet before their journey began. You’ve even managed to awaken to your persona and a powerful one at that No matter. We’re here now. You are in a place in between time and space, mind and matter. My name is Igor, the girl to my left is Lavenza. Welcome to the Velvet Room, and my what form the velvet room has taken. You truly are a prisoner of fate.”

“A persona?”

“It is what you summoned when you took off your mask. Persona’s always reflect their users, for example my sister once helped guide a young man who was surrounded by death not much older than you who’s persona was Thanatos. In this case it is your inner rebellion taken form.” Lavenza explained. 

Igor chuckled at Izuku’s confusion “You do not need to understand all of this all at once. I believe we’ve kept you long enough.” with that Izuku was thrown back and when he thought he’d hit a wall he just shot out of bed. He shook his head and tried to forget that very weird dream. He got ready and doubled checked to make sure he had everything. Izuku said a quick goodbye to Aizawa before leaving. He ran when he got off on his last stop. Noticing that this was the same way he took yesterday and arrived at the castle. He immediately went to the teacher’s office.

“Hey Midoriya, what’s all the rush for?” Mr. Yamada said.

“I wanted to apologize for any worry I caused yesterday. I got very lost yesterday. I’m fine now.”

“Don’t worry about it. You didn’t need to apologize. I’m just glad nothing bad happened you know with all of those accidents going on.” Mr. Yamada smiled. “Now then let’s introduce you to your class. He followed his teacher as he showed him what classroom was his. They arrived and Izuku took a deep breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how many of you got reference to P3?
> 
> 1/8 of the thieves have awakened
> 
> The Thieves:  
> Midoryia: All Might
> 
> Castle of Lust: Found


	5. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya the cinnamon roll 2020

Izuku waited until Mr. Yamada went into the classroom before he followed.  
“Good morning class!” he said as he entered “I’d like you to meet the new transfer student, Izuku Midoryia!” He gestured to Izuku who just nervously waved and muttered a quiet ‘hello’. Izuku quickly went to the seat Mr. Yamada directed him too. It was towards the back behind the pink haired girl, Ashido he believes her name is, from yesterday.  
“Rumor has it he has major anger issues.” ~~lies.~~  
“I heard he’s schizophrenic.” ~~lies.~~  
“It would be better to just avoid him.” ~~Lies.~~  
“He’ll hear you. We don’t want him to snap at us.” ~~Lies!~~  
“He’s just some crazy who’s just waiting for an excuse to snap.” ~~Lies!~~  
“I heard his mom had a breakdown and tried to kill him.” ~~LIES LIES LIES LIES LIESLIESLIESLIES! ALL OF THEM LIES!~~  
~~They’re all a bunch of liars!~~  
Izuku can only sit there and listen. Yelling at them would only solidify those rumors. He’s in the same classroom as them. It doesn’t help that they’re doing no attempt to lower their voices to at least pretend they don’t think he’s oblivious to the gossip and baseless rumors, pretend he’s oblivious to their torment.  
So he sits quietly.  
He listens to each teacher’s lecture until lunch. As soon as the bell rings Ashido turns around with a smile. “Hey! You’re new right! You want to eat lunch with me and Kats?”  
“Um… sure?” it would probably do him some good to make some friends here.  
“I’m Mina Ashido by the way. Feel free to call me Mina.” she started leading him out of the classroom and out to the courtyard.  
“Izuku Midoriya. It nice to meet you Mina”  
As they left the building Mina saw someone sitting on a bench. “Kats!” It was Bakugou.  
“Hey Mina.” he smiles and then sees Izuku. “And I see you already befriended the new transfer student.”  
“Yep! I mean look at him! He’s an adorable cinnamon roll!”  
“A cinnamon roll?” Izuku questioned raising an eyebrow.  
“Yes! You’re a small, adorable anxious bean, therefore you are a cinnamon roll.” Mina declared with conviction.  
“If you say so.” Mina sat by Bakugou. “Oh right I should introduce myself. I’m Izuku Midoryia.”  
“I’m Katsuki Bakugou.” he said as he went back to eating. Not knowing what else to do Izuku sat down and started eating as well. He listens to Bakugou and Mina talk and crack jokes. It felt normal, it was nice. The lunch bell rang and Mina hurried to get to class saying something about forgetting to do the homework.  
“Hey Midoriya, yesterday wasn’t some weird fever dream right? You saw all that weird stuff too right?” that caught him off guard. He wasn’t expecting Bakugou to out ask him.  
“Yeah, doesn’t mean it makes any sense. Can we talk about this later? Classes are about to resume.” Izuku said throwing away the remnants of his lunch.  
“Sure, whatever. How about the roof after school.”  
“Sounds good. I’ll see you then.” they both leave for their classes. The rest of the day passes by without issue. The last bell rang and Izuku packed everything up and headed to the roof as planned. He saw that there was a lock but it was cut. He pushed open the door and saw Bakugou already there sitting on a wooden box.  
“You made it. Now let’s get to talking.”  
“Um… will anyone be able to hear us?”  
“No, no one comes up here. So there’s no one to overhear and think you’re legitimately crazy.”  
“I’m not crazy. All of those rumors are fake.”  
“Anyways. What the actual fuck happened yesterday. We somehow managed to stumbled upon a fucking castle where fucking Minetea was some king. You summoned something that beat the shit out of these pumpkin head fuckers and got led out by this mouse, bear thing.”  
“Pretty much.”  
“We should try to find it again.” Bakugou said  
“Are you sure? We barely escaped with our lives last time.”  
“Come on it’s worth a shot.”  
“I don’t have a choice do I.”  
“Nope.”  
That’s how they spent a good 15 minutes walking down the same route trying to find that castle but they always ended up at the school.  
“Dammit! I could have sworn that was the right path. Wait, didn't we hear an automated voice say 'returned to the real world’?”  
“I think so. Wait, let me check something.” with that Izuku pulled out his phone and saw that damn app. He clicked on it and saw there was a history option. “Huh, it says Minoru Mineta, Castle, and School.” with those words the school vanished and the castle took its place.  
“Well we found our castle.” Bakugou started walking towards it. Izuku quickly followed not wanting to be left behind and to leave Bakugou alone in this place. He didn’t notice his clothes change into what he was wearing last time. The found the vent they escaped from last time and climbed through. Bakugou led them through hallway after hallway. Taking them deeper into this hell hole.  
“We really shouldn’t be here.” Izuku said quietly as to not let any of those things from last time find them.  
“Right you are young man.” both of them jumped and whipped their heads to see Nedzu. “I do not know why you came back but you best be leaving. It’s a miracle you haven’t been found yet. The ruler is quite angry after you two escaped.”  
“I just wanted to make sure this place was real. I swear I thought I was losing my goddamn mind after what happened yesterday. Plus I brought my own protection.” he pulled out a model gun. I.e a fake gun.  
“Why?'' that was all Izuku could say.  
“To sike them out.”  
“Please give the fake gun to Midoryia and let’s go. You’ve traveled far enough.” Nedzu turned and they knew to follow.  
Everything was going smoothly until a guard turned the corner into the hall they were in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/8 of the thieves have awakened
> 
> The Thieves:  
> Midoryia: All Might
> 
> Castle of Lust: Found


	6. An Explosive Episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who just got off of school for the next 5.5 weeks because all our schools are shut down due to the Corona virus! *points at self* that's right this bitch!

“Bakugou get back!” Izuku said as they watched the guard transform. Izuku called forth his persona ready to fight. In all the panic Bakugou dropped the model gun. Nedzu grabbed it and threw it at Izuku.  
“Green kid! Shoot it.”  
“But this is fake!” All Might blocked a hit.  
“This world doesn’t adhere to the conventional rules of reality. This will work.” not knowing what else to do Izuku shot it and it died as the bullet ripped through it.  
“It worked! Wait, how did this work!?” Bakugou asked, he knew that gun that just shot a fucking bullet was a fake.  
“It was childs play with my High Specs.” Nedzu said as if it were obvious.  
“High Specs?” both boys asked at the same time.  
“Just like your friend has a persona that he can summon I have one as well though mine doesn’t have a physical form.” Nedzu explains.  
“So High specs is your persona. Interesting.” Izuku said.  
“Wait what’s with all this persona talk?”  
“We can talk about that later. For now we need to get out of this palace.” once again they set out to leave. They mostly avoided the guard which Nedzu helpfully informed them they were called shadows. The front entrance is right through here. Then we’re all home bound.” Nedzu said. Nodding Izuku quietly opened one of the doors. They were close. Just a few more feet and they’d be free.  
But of course when has life ever been on Izuku’s side.  
“There you thieves are!” fucking Mineta. He was in the same get up as yesterday. “You may have gotten away last time but you will not have such luck this time. Guards kill them!” dozens of guards surround them.  
Izuku re summons All Might and starts to fight but there are too many and he can’t keep up. They overwhelm him and all of them are brought to the ground.  
“No damn it!” Izuku could feel the crushing weight of the guard on his back as it pushed down on him with it’s foot.  
“Let us go!” Bakugou yelled.  
“This is what happens to those who oppose me.” Mineta said.  
“This is my fault. I dragged you guys here. You would have been able to escape if you didn’t have to protect my useless ass.” the guard was ready to cut off his head.  
“Will you shut up!” Izuku’s voice echoed throughout the hall. It took everyone by surprise. “If you want to do something then do something!”  
“Do something? But-”  
“Screw your excuses!”  
“Your right.” Bakugou wants to laugh. “How pathetic do I have to be for a nerd to have to call me out on my bullshit.”  
_“Ah so you’ve finally decided to take your head out of your ass and listen to me! If you want to act, all you have to do is call upon me. Now! Raise your fist to the crulility and slay those who cause it! I am thou, Thou art I!”_ The voice that Bakugou heard was like smoke, it wrapped around you and made it feel like there wasn’t enough air. He could also feel it’s rage, but Bakugou knew that the rage wasn’t directed at him.  
The guards are knocked back by something unseen but they can all feel the wind. Bakugou stands smiling like a mad man as he grabs the black frills with an orange outline of his mask and rips it off.  
It’s like a fucking bomb goes off.  
The guards and Mineta are thrown back. When the smoke clears they see Bakugou, now wearing a black long sleeve with a very noticeable orange X across the front. He’s pants are now a dark green and made of a material the army would use along with knee high combat boots. His hands are now covered in orange gloves. Then you see what’s behind him, and man is it quite the sight. It looks like a being made entirely of bomb parts with shards of them act as shoulder spikes.  
“I’m done fucking around. You want a fight you pervert you got one! Come at me!” Bakugou yelled. Mineta scoffed and sent the guards to kill him. “Sick ‘em Ground Zero!” the persona gladly obeyed it’s user. Explosions demolished every damn guard Bakugou could see. He felt a gust of wind come from behind him and saw All Might punch away a guard that made the mistake of trying to sneak up on Bakugou. Bakugou tried to take a step toward Mineta but felt weak. That gave the bastard enough time to run away.  
“Get back here!” Bakugou yelled.  
“Hey, calm down. You just summoned your persona. Even if you wanted to, you're in no shape to fight right now.” Nedzu said as Izuku helped him up.  
“Fine!” they ran as fast as they dared so Bakugou won’t fall behind. They made it to the vent again.  
“Nedzu, why don’t you come with us. I don’t think you’re going to be safe here after what happened.” Izuku said.  
“An excellent idea! I shall stay with you then.”  
“Oh okay, I guess that’s fair. I was the one who suggested it.” Izuku said as they left the palace. They both looked at where Nedzu would be and saw a white mouse with a scar over its eye.  
“Is that Nedzu?” Izuku said.  
“Of course it’s me!” they both jumped as the mouse spoke.  
“So that’s a yes.” Izuku picked Nedzu up and put him on his shoulder.  
“The trains will be crowded around this time. Let’s kill some time. There’s a good noodle place near by. My treat.” Bakugou said  
“Are you sure? I don’t want to impose.”  
“I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want you there.” with that Izuku was dragged off to a noodle shop. To Bakugou’s credit it was good.  
“So what’s your story?” Bakugou asked in between bites of his spicy ramen.  
“My story?”  
“Yeah. I’ve heard all the rumors about you but I know how true rumors end up being. I want to hear it from you.”  
“Well… umm, my mom did end up attacking me. But it was more of being in the wrong place at the wrong time then her actively trying to hurt me. I don’t know what happened exactly. One day I left for school just like always with a hug from my mom only for her to attack me when I got home that same day.”  
“Holy shit.”  
“Yeah, she only managed to scrape the side of my arm but it hurt worse than anything I’ve ever experienced. I think it’s because of the shock of the whole thing.” “Izuku finished his bowl of Katsudon and checked the time. “I should be going. See ya bakugou.”  
“Call my Katsuki. You just unloaded some shit. You can call me by my first name”  
“Then please call my Izuku.” he smiled before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/8 of the thieves have awakened
> 
> The Thieves:  
> Midoryia: All Might  
> Nedzu: High Specs  
> Bakugou: Ground Zero
> 
> Castle of Lust: Found


	7. Mineta Investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING FOR SUICIDE AT THE END OF CHAPTER  
> everything under the ******* may be triggering  
> read at your own risk.

“Sorry I’m back late, a new friend asked me to hang out and the trains were packed.” Izuku explained as he came in.

“It’s fine.” Aizawa looked up and looked confused. “Why is there a mouse on your shoulder?”

“A mouse? Oh right, this is Nedzu. I promise I’ll take care of him and make sure he stays upstairs when you have customers. Please let me keep him.” he pleaded. He doubted Baku- Katsuki could take him in.

“I guess having a pet could be beneficial for you. Fine.”

“Thank you so much!” With a smile that rivals the sun, Izuku practically ran up stairs to power through his homework. When he was done he pulled out his phone to text Katsuki only to realize they never traded numbers. Oh well, he’ll just do that at school tomorrow.

Instead he decided that he’ll see if anyone had any even remotely similar experiences. At first he got nothing but when he forgoed the more supernatural wording and focused around more on strange events he found some things. There were articles dating back eight or ten years ago. He started reading them and the articles seem to be about events in two completely different towns. In one town there was a string of people falling ill or in some cases dying. It seemed to stop after new years, though there is one more therized death related to that whole event but he died on March 5th. A bit more than 3 months after the sickness stopped. Izuku made a note to look into him later.

In the other town there were 2 murders with no discernible cause of death followed by a number of teenagers going missing for days before turning up, thankfully, unharmed. They caught the killer around December of that year. It was a detective who thought he was too good to be stuck in a no name town. Supposedly it was the nephew of the detective’s partner along with his friends, who Izuku notes were the teens who went missing but turned up later, that were able to figure out he was the killer. When questioned as to how they figured it out they were able to catch him when the police did have anything they just said that they knew without giving any more information.

“Hey Nedzu, we’re not the first ones to gain personas right?” Izuku turned to Nedzu who had made home on Izuku’s bed.

“You would be correct, why do you ask?”

“I was looking to see if there were any strange events, kinda like the psychotic breakdowns and I found some things. Would you know anything about the other persona users?”

“Unfortunately I can’t say I do. I’m terribly sorry Izuku.”

“No It’s fine. I was just curious.” he checked the time and saw how late it was. Stretching he got up and crawled into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The beginning of the next day was just like normal. He ate breakfast and took the train to school. Thankfully he saw Katsuki.

“Good morning Katsuki!” Izuku said as he caught up with him.

“Morning nerd. I was thinking we should exchange contact information. I have a feeling that we’re going to be talking to each other a lot.”

“I was actually just about to ask you for yours.” He smiled as he took out his phone. They exchanged numbers and discord users and they walked to school.

“So I was thinking… I think we should investigate Mineta. Ask the girls around school and see what we can find.”

“You think we’ll find anything?”  
“I know we will. He’s a pervert who doesn’t know how to keep his hands to himself. I know he’s been harassing girls. We just need hard evidence.” Bakugou explained.

“Alright I’m in. let’s do it during the free period.” They nod and go to their respective classrooms.

As soon as the free period bell rang Izuku got to work.

“Hey Mina, can I ask you about something?”

“Sure green bean!” choosing to ignore the nickname he asked the question.

“Is Mineta harassing you girls?”

Mina’s smile dropped. “Where did you hear that.”  
“I saw him talking to a girl and she seemed really uncomfortable.” he lied.

“Midoriya just drop it. You won’t find anything.” she sounded sad. He decided to not press the issue. He nodded and left. He asked around some more and got nothing. Then he came across one Tsuyu Asui.

“Everyone knows. The principal knows, I wouldn’t put it past him to have teachers in on all of this. His dad has money and that’s all the school cares about. So please stop asking us. It will only make things worse for both of us.” then she left. Free period was over so Izuku went back to his desk feeling defeated. He texted Katsuki what he found out and he did the same. The rest of the day seemed to be meaningless as it dragged on. The bell rang and Izuku packed up. He saw how many people were at the front entrance and decided to take a different route.

There was a girl with short black almost purple hair wearing earbuds standing in the exit. He politely tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

“Oh sorry I’m blocking the exit aren’t I” she moved out of the way. “You're the new kid right? I’m Kyouka Jirou.”

“Izuku Midoriya.”

“I know it doesn’t mean anything from someone you just met but don’t let the rumors get to you.”

“Thank you Jirou. I hope I see you around.” he left and caught the train to go home.

“No way you asshole!” there was Mina on the phone with someone. “What you can’t do that! You have no right!” she hung up quickly and collapsed to the ground.

“Kyouka’s music club.” it didn’t take a lot of thought to realize that she was friends with Jirou and that the club she was in was being threatened.

“Hey Mina are you alright?”

“I’m fine!” but her tears betrayed her.

“Let's go get you something to drink. If you want to talk about what that was all about then you can. If not then I won’t force you.” he helped her and they went to a nearby food joint and bought sodas.

‘It was Mineta on the other line” Mina broke the silence that had settled between them. “He wanted me to come over to his place. To know what he means by that. When I refused he threatened to pull funding for Kyouka’s club if not shut it down completely. I can’t do that to her she worked so hard to get that club up and running. She needs it to get a good scholarship.”

“He’s manipulating you. He knows you care about her so he’s threatening her to get you to do what he wants.”

“I know that. What should I do?” she was desperate.

“Don’t go. If you do it will tell him he can manipulate you.”

“Okay… thank you.” she smiled and the silence returned and settled more comfortably.

The next day was normal. Their math teacher was showing them a new equation when all hell broke loose.

**************

“Wait is that someone on the roof?”

“Oh god is she going to jump?!”

“Isn’t that Jirou from the music club?!”

“Kyouka!” Mina bolted out of her chair and Izuku followed. They saw her though the window on the wrong side of the railing.

Then she jumped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/8 of the thieves have awakened
> 
> The Thieves:  
> Midoryia: All Might  
> Nedzu: High Specs  
> Bakugou: Ground Zero
> 
> Castle of Lust: Found


	8. "WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suicide mentioned and some what talked about in this chapter

Mina’s scream for her friend was heartbreaking. She immediately ran down the hall and out into the courtyard when Jirou landed. Izuku followed as he called an ambulance. Mina pushed past crowds of people with Izuku trailing her. When they got to the front of it they could see the damage. Her legs were clearly broken along with one of her arms and there was a small puddle of blood pooling under her. Her chest was moving.

She was alive!

“Kyouka!” Mina knelt by her friend, scared to touch her and cause more damage. “Why! Why would you do this!” she was crying.

“I’m sorry, I-I couldn’t do it. I’m sorry” Jirou’s voice was weak.

“Where the fuck is the Ambulance!” Izuku saw Katsuki pushing through the crowd.

“I called them already on their way.” Izuku informed him. He just nodded and took him place by Mina. Thankfully the paramedics arrived not long after and got Jirou ready for transportation.

“We need someone to come to the hospital with her.” one of the paramedics said.

“I’ll do it!” Mina immediately said. They nodded and they took both Mina and Jirou to the hospital.

Everyone slowly went back to class leaving Katsuki and Izuku alone.

“Why? Why would she do that.”

“I think Mineta had something to do with it.”

“what?” 

“Yesterday I ran into Mina and she was clearly distressed. She told me that Mineta had told her to come over to his place. She obviously refused and he threatened to end Jirou’s music club.” Izuku explained.

Katsuki’s eyes burned with anger. “That bastard! I’m going to kill him!”

“Let’s think about this rationally. We can’t do that, we'll go to jail.” Izuku said, trying to contain his own anger. Sure he only talked to Jirou once but she seemed nice and she didn’t deserve to be driven to suicde. “But we can’t go to the police because we don’t have any evidence and the school will sweep this all under the rug.”

“God damn it! What can we do then?! We can’t do anything!”

Izuku thought for a second “The king. We punish the Mineta of that weird world.”

“How will that help?”

“Now now young Katsuki, young Izuku here has almost hit the metaphorical nail on the head with the metaphorical hammer.” They both jumped when they heard Nedzu, Izuku looked down and saw him sitting between them. 

_ "He must have hid in my bag.”  _ Izuku thought as he picked him up.

“How will fucking up the king effect the real Mineta?” Katsuki said, anger not fading in the slightest.

“You see, palaces in the Metaverse are founded and created by people's deepest desires, meaning the king’s castle is directly tied to the real Mineta. If we break in and steal his treasure, the heart of the palace, the whole thing will come crumbling down. With the palace gone all his desires will vanish, but his crimes will remain. He’ll most likely be unable to handle the weight of them and will most likely turn himself in seeking redemption.”

“In other words he’ll become a good person again.” Izuku said.

“What’s the catch, this seems too good to be true.” Katsuki said, crossing his arms.

“When we take his desires we may take them all, not just his distorted ones. He could die because he has no desire to eat, sleep, and maybe even to live at all anymore. In other words we’ll be sentencing him to a slow death.”

“Fuck that, I’m in. If he dies then it’s karma catching up to him and if he doesn’t then he’ll rot in jail.” Katsuki said. “He drove my friend to suicide I don’t care if he dies.”

“I’m in too. He deserves to be punished for what he did.” Izuku said. He didn’t want to kill someone but if he did he wouldn’t mourn him.

“It’s good to see that you are on board. Let’s start as soon as possible. This will be our first mission as phantom thieves.” with a nod they left to go to class knowing to meet after school. Mina returned sometime during the last period. 

“Hey Mina, how’s Jirou?” Izuku asked

“She’s stable but she’s in a coma. They don’t know if she’ll wake up.” Izuku wanted to comfort her so badly but he knew that it wasn’t his place. The final bell rang and Izuku walked to the little walkway in front of the school. Katsuki was already waiting for him.

“You ready to kick some pervert’s ass?” He asked.

Izuku just smiled “let’s do this.”

“We just need to use the eyeball app right?”

“You have too?”

“Yeah it was on my phone this morning it slipped my mind with what happened today.”

“Yeah click on it and say the key words.”

“Right. Mineta, castle, school.” the world faded into the palace they had a growing familiarity with.

“Now then I believe we should come up with codenames seeing as I believe it would not be beneficial to us to be shouting our real names. It also would fit our phantom thief ” Nedzu said.

“I think that’s a good idea. I think Katsuki should be-”

“King explosion murder!”

“Too long. I was thinking more along the lines of C-4.”

“I guess that works Bunny.” Katsuki muttered.

“Bunny?”

“You have bunny ears and it’s ironic seeing as bunnies are seen as cute and your phantom thief gear makes you look kinda intimidating.”

“That works. And let's call Nedzu Oracle.”

“I find that name quite fitting thank you Bunny.” It was weird hearing the code names.

“What is all of this?!” Mina?! What was she doing here!

“Midriya?” shit I said that out loud. “So is that other guy Katsuki?”

“Look Mina you need to go. It’s not safe for you here.” Katsuki said. “Help me push her out.” so they do. She protests but they manage to get her out.

“I’m guessing she was in the radius of our phones and got sucked in with us.” Izuku said. He pulled on his glove. “Anyways let's go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> code names have been given!
> 
> 3/8 of the thieves have awakened
> 
> The Thieves:  
> Midoryia  
> \- Code name: Bunny  
> \- Persona: All Might  
> Nedzu  
> \- Code name: Oracle  
> \- Persona: High Specs  
> Bakugou:  
> \- Code name: C-4  
> \- Persona: Ground Zero
> 
> Castle of Lust: Found


	9. Wild Cards and Acids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey I forgot to add some things and I just felt like adding what was originally going to be chapter 10

The trio wade their way round the castle while Nedzu gives them some good advice on steth and some fighting tips.

“Now knock the enemy down!” Nedzu said as Katsuki fired off his shotgun at the fairy looking thing. It fell to the ground completely helpless. “Now if you knock an enemy down you can get an item or money.”

Izuku pointed his pistol at the enemy. “We want money.”  
“Oh my, this is all so sudden. I don’t have anything. But if you let me go I could go get something!” it begged obviously wanting to live.

“Oh well this wasn’t how I thought this would go. Oh well let us put the creature out of its misery.” Nedzu said.

“Hey wait a second! I’m sure we could figure something out!”

“Sorry, but you got nothing useful for us. It was interesting meeting you.” Izuku said, cocking his gun.

“Ha, this is kinda funny. You remind me of myself somehow. Wait a second that’s it! I am Pixie, I hope my abilities will be of use.” something appeared behind Izuku, if for only a moment, as his mask and gloves seemed so glow red as this Pixie became one with his mask.

“What the fuck just happened?!” Katsuki said, still processing what just happened.

“I don’t know, but it feels strange, like there’s something different now but I can’t tell if it’s from All Might or not.” to add onto that the scar hurt for some ungodly reason. But like hell he's going to go and tell his team. It wasn't anything to bad, just a phantom pain of sorts

“It would appear that you have gained some of the shadows abilities.” Nedzu said, tapping his chin. “Oh well we can discuss this at a later date for now.

* * *

“Where am I, and what’s with that weird app on my phone. All I did was repeat the words Katsuki said.” Mina said as she walked toward the castle.

* * *

They were running from a guard because Katsuki thought it would be an idea to try to beat a guard over the head.

“This is all your fault!” Izuku yelled as he ran

“Shut it Bunny!” Katsuki yelled back.

“In here!” Nedzu took them into a room. It was like a weight was taken off their shoulders. “This is what we call a safe room. There’s less distortion here so guards won’t come in here.”

“Really? It looks like the guard's break room,”Izuku said trying to catch his breath.

“I promise you this is not their break room.” they all sat down letting the adrenaline calm down.

“Okay so we need to find that treasure thing right? Have any idea where it could be?” Katsuki said.

“It’s most likely in the deepest part of the palace, if we can find out exactly where that is we’ll find it in no time.”

“Hey! Let me go! Look I’ll apologize for knocking over the armor! Just put me down!” they heard someone yelling.

“Wait, that sounded like Mina!” Izuku said.

“I say we go check it out. Are you up for it C-4?”

“Yeah, looks like we’re going to have to save her.” They open the door to the safe room and leave to help their friend.

* * *

Mina didn’t know what was going on. One minute she’s walking towards this castle that had appeared to replace her school, the next she’s being dragged through the castle by these big metal guards. In her struggle to get away she knocked over a set of armor. Nothing worked. They strapped her into this device that kept her in place.

“So this is the other intruder? I mean she’s cute but I’ve seen better.” she knew that voice. How could she not. That’s the voice of the shit stain who’s been tormenting her and all the other girls for years.

“What the fuck is going on Mineta? Let me go! I already told you many times I’m not interested!”

“Right and that’s why I had to find a replacement. It’s a shame she broke so soon she was a good catch.”

“A replacement? Oh god you- you fucking bastard! That’s what you did to her?!” Mina couldn’t even say what that sorry excuse for a person did.

“It’s your fault she jumped, you know. If you had accepted my generous offer I wouldn't have had to go out of my way to find a replacement.”

“It’s my fault?” wait what? She couldn’t have known he would have done that!

But she knew what kind of person he was.

“Don’t fucking listen to him!” Katsuki! She looked at him through teary eyes. Wait when did he get here.

“None of what he did is your fault. He’s a horrible person. You couldn’t have known.” Izuku’s here too. Both of them are in those outfits that she saw earlier.

“You're right! It’s all his fault! God why did I actually believe him?!”

 _“Ah so you’re finally admitting who’s truly at fault. Very well my little hatchling. Let us take back our throne.”_ the voice felt safe, like she had known the owner since before she could remember.

“I accept!” a pink mask formed over her face that turned into a bit of a crown. The shackles seemed to dissolve and she ripped off the mask that she could feel excited energy flowing from. “Come Alien Queen!” Her uniform quickly burned away into a somewhat form fitting pink jumpsuit with an over piece that ended just under her chest. An almost completely black woman who’s metal hair formed a sort of crown. Mina cracked her whip scarng the purple pervert away. With some help from Katsuki and Izuku they took care of the guards.

“God I’m tired.”

“Yeah, it happens to all of us when we first awaken to our persona.” Izuku said, his mouth guard around his neck so his smile was shown. They led her out and they sat by a vending machine to get soda. Izuku took this time to explain some things to her.

“Okay I think I get it now. Pretty much you need to go into that world to steal this treasure thing.”

“Exactly young Mina.” Nedzu said from Izuku’s shoulder.

“I want in.”

“I’m not against it, I think we could use another person. Just know that this can get dangerous.” Izuku said

“If I’m joining can I call you Izuku now?”

“Yeah sure! We’re going to need to exchange contact info so we can tell you when we’re going in and all that.”  
“Oh yeah of course.” After they were done they all went home ready to take down that eyesore of a castle.

* * *

“Hey Aizawa. I’m probably going to be home late. Me and some friends kinda set up a small club.” Izuku said as he sat in front of the counter of UA.

“Sure. just don’t go causing any trouble. Got it kid?”

“Got it. Thank you for breakfast!” He grabbed his bag and left for school. When he saw Mina they both smiled and nodded knowing that they would be taking down Mineta today. The teachers gave their lectures and the school day passed. Mina and Izuku walked to the walkway where Katsuki was waiting.

“Ready?” he said when they saw him. They nod and they are taken to the Metaverse.

“Oh right you need a code name.” Izuku said, looking at Mina.

“Code names? Oh right isn’t that what you were discussing when I showed up?”

“Yep. I’m C-4 by the way.”

“Oracle.”

“And I’m Bunny.” Mina nodded as she listened to the code names already in use trying to come up with one of her own.

“Well… I can’t think of anything.”

“How about Dom?” Katsuki suggested.

“Hell no! That’s way too sexual!” Izuku and Mina both said

“How about Pinky? It fits your whole aesthetic.”

“I like it! I’m Pinky now!”

“Moving on. I believe we should assign a leader. Someone who will give out orders and make the quick decisions.” Nedzu said. “I personally nominate Bunny.”

“Wait what?!” Izuku shrieked, he wasn’t fit for that kind of responsibility.

“I second that!”

“I’m on board.”

“Hey now, come on. I’m not fit for this.”

“Of course you are. You're the most level headed out of us.”

“Come on Bunny. You’d be perfect for this.” Mina encouraged “and if your muttering in class is anything to go by you’re really smart.”

“It also helps that you’re one of our better fighters. As leader you’ll be on the front line more than anyone.” Nedzu added

“If you guys think that I’m a good fit then I guess I can do it.” Izuku gathered his resolve. He might not be good but he’ll try his best. “Now then as my first command as our leader I order us to take down this perverted asshole.” he smiles as they nod. They enter the castle.

They found part of a map that Nedzu insisted they keep so they aren’t flying completely blind. Along the way they found 3 books dropped by the shadows. They didn’t know what they were for but they seemed valuable. The library they found later is what they realized the books were for. They put them in their places and a secret back room opened. They walked in only to see many photos of Mina and some other girls in compromising positions, all thankfully just figments of Mineta’s distortion and not real.

“Oh god.”

“This is disgusting.”

It’s safe to say they quickly left all feeling very uncomfortable. It didn’t take long until they found what they were looking for.

They found the treasure.

It was a ghostly and wispy looking thing that didn’t seem to have a physical form.

“We found it. Now what.”

“Now that we found it we need to move onto the next step. The Calling Card. with it his treasure will form into something physical.” Nedzu explained.

“I thought this would be the end.” Izuku said.

“I’m sorry if you thought that. If we make him think that his desires are a treasure and that they could be taken from him the treasure will truly form.”

“Alright. I’ll do it.” Katsuki says. “I know him better than Bunny and I’m not close enough for him to think it was me like Pinky.”

“Alright. Tell the thief chat when you finish” Mina said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mina has awakened!  
> And the Wild Card has been discovered!
> 
> 4/8 of the thieves have awakened
> 
> The Thieves:  
> Midoryia  
> \- Code name: Bunny  
> \- Persona: All Might  
> Nedzu  
> \- Code name: Oracle  
> \- Persona: High Specs  
> Bakugou:  
> \- Code name: C-4  
> \- Persona: Ground Zero  
> Mina:  
> \- Code name: Pinky  
> \- Persona: Alien Queen
> 
> Castle of Lust: Treasure Found


	10. The Fall of The Castle of Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been all waiting for.

**_To the “beloved” Minoru Mineta, You utter bastard of lust._ **

**_We know who you really are and that you force your twisted desires onto innocent girls who can’t fight back. Even driving one to attempt to end it all._ **

**_With this coming to our attention we have no option but to forcefully take the center of your warped world view._ **

**_You will confess every crime with your own tongue._ **

**_You will get no pity from us._ **

**_From The Phantom Thieves of Hearts._ **

Black and red cards were scattered all across the school, all with the same message. As the students see the cards the gossiping starts.

“What are they talking about? Did Mineta do something wrong?”

“Who are the Phantom thieves?”

“Is this really a calling card?” 

“I heard it just appeared here this morning.”

Mina could help the smile that came across her face. The Calling card wasn’t the best but it could have been a lot worse. She saw Katsuki and Izuku and went over to them.

“So what do you think?” Katsuki said.

“It’s great. It got the message across and it didn’t sound ‘Bakugou’ like.” Mina said with a smile.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You cuss like a sailor”

“It’s true. I’ve only known you for a week and I already know of your swearing habits.” Izuku added. They both laughed as Katsuki silently fumed. He was about to chew them out when they saw Mineta.

“Who posted this!” he yelled looking around at everyone. “Who dares challenge my authority!” that got everyone running like rats. Mineta saw the small group.

“Did you do this?! You want revenge for what happened to that bitch.” for a moment they swear they saw his flicker into his shadow self. “You won’t get away with this.”

“We didn’t do shit.” Katsuki said somehow keeping his temper in check as to not punt the fucker out of the window. He huffed and left.

“Alright we got confirmation that he saw it. We have a day at best to do this. After school go to the alley and we will take the treasure.” Nedzu said from Izuku’s bag. They nodded.

* * *

“All right. We follow the route we already discussed. This is our one shot.” Izuku said all of them in their phantom thief attire.

As they traversed through the palace they noticed a surprising lack of guards as they got closer to the treasure. Not that they cared, it made things easier.

The treasure was a crown. A giant ass crown to be precise. It took Mina, Katsuki, and Izuku to move the damn thing. As they moved it through the treasure room something hit it out of their hands. It tumbled to the ground and shrunk into a normal. Mineta picked it up.

“You know. I must applaud you for your commitment. However it seems it was all for not.”

“You're a monster!” Mina yelled at the basterd.

“A monster huh.” He laughed as he grew in size and his voice became demonic. “You don’t know the first thing about how monstrous I can be.”

Okay holy shit. He was now a 10 foot tall monster covered in purple balls. He started throwing them at the group. Izuku’s foot ended up getting stuck after a purple ball landed on it.

“Don’t touch the balls you’ll get stuck.”

The monster screeched in rage as all three of the teens attacked. A combo of a punch from All Might and an explosion from Ground Zero sent him flying back into a pool of Alien Queen’s acid. He screamed and he got up his skin peeling. He unleashed another attack of the purple balls.with one last blast of acid the monster finally dissolved to take its human form again the balls going with it. Mina was about to grab the crown when Mineta rolled to grab it and run only to come to the balcony.

“Are you scared?” Mina asked “right now you have the same view that Kyouka had. But she had no choice but to jump.” she summoned Alien Queen two balls of acid ready.

“Please I beg you, spare me!” One ball flew past him. “Hey if you kill me the real me will shut down. Please.” the other ball landed in front of him.

“You will go back and confess your crimes. For everything!” Mineta was shaking but he nodded and disappeared leaving his treasure. Izuku picked it up and felt the ground shake.

“Oh shit! Run!” Katsuki yelled, seeing the room starting to collapse. That all did just that. They ran like their lives depended on it, which it did. Finally they reached the exit and returned back to the real world.

“We fucking made it.” Katsuki said, trying to catch his breath.

“We got the treasure right?” Mina asked, having to sit down.

“Right here.” Izuku held up a somewhat old love letter.

“Great work team. He will surely have a change of heart.” Nedzu said with a mousey smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4/8 of the thieves have awakened
> 
> The Thieves:  
> Midoryia  
> \- Code name: Bunny  
> \- Persona: All Might  
> Nedzu  
> \- Code name: Oracle  
> \- Persona: High Specs  
> Bakugou:  
> \- Code name: C-4  
> \- Persona: Ground Zero  
> Mina:  
> \- Code name: Pinky  
> \- Persona: Alien Queen
> 
> Castle of Lust: Fallen


	11. Confession of a Lustful Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was low key kinda hard to write but it's probably going to be one of the easiest ones to write. mostly because I can't watch most of the confessions without cringing (I skip them when I am re watching a play though of P5)

For the next 3 days there was no sign of Mineta.

He didn’t come to school or contact anyone. And in all honesty it was freaking out Izuku, Mina, and Katsuki.

“Did he shut down? What if he’s dead.” Mina said as they hung out after school.

“I did warn you three about the possibility of him completely shutting down.” Nedzu said.

“Shut up with all the depressing shit. If he died then it’s what he deserved. We knew the possible consequences of stealing his treasure.” Katsuki said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“There hasn’t been an announcement yet so chances are he’s not dead.” Izuku suggested trying to think on the positive side. He really didn’t need the fact that something he did helped lead to someone’s death looming over his head.

Mina just sighed “yeah your right. Even if the school didn’t announce it, it would have been on the news.”

“Exactly so stop being dramatic.” Katsuki said before he finished his drink.

“Wait, didn't Mr. Yamada say we are having an assembly tomorrow?” Izuku said.

“Oh yeah, pretty sure it’s about Kyouka.” Mina said.

“How is she anyways?”

“She’s stable. There’s a chance she’ll wake up.” Mina said, her tone bittersweet. Izuku just nodded.

“Tell her I hope she gets better soon when she wakes up.” Katsuki said, to him it wasn’t if it was when Kyouka would wake up. Izuku smiled

“Same goes for me.”

Just like they guessed all of the students were gathered into the auditorium. Izuku, Katsuki, and Mina all stuck together, Nedzu hidden in Izuku’s pocket since they couldn’t bring their bags.

“Why do we have to get dragged to this boring assembly?”

“I bet this is about that girl who jumped.”

“They don’t need to tell us to not go killing ourselves” the not at all subtle mutters of the students was like a swarm of cicadas buzzing all around the small group of three.

“Uncaring bastards.” Katsuki muttered as the principal, who Izuku had learned everyone called Kurogiri, took the stage.

“As you all know, an extremely tragic event has occurred recently, I am very happy to inform you all that she is on the track to recovery.” he started “Everyone here has a bright future ahead of them. I urge you all to rethink the importance of life and-”

Then it happened. The moment none of the group that had been dubbed “The Phantom Thieves of Hearts” knew they were waiting for. Everyone turned as they heard the door of the auditorium. And there stood Minoru Mineta. He looked so different from the last time anyone saw him.

“I have been reborn.” that was all he said before he walked up onto the stage. “I have so much to atone for.”

To say everyone was confused was an understatement.

“I have done countless things unbecoming of a person. I have verbally abused and harassed countless female students. I even tried to pressure some of them into having… relations with me. I’m the reason Kyouka Jirou tried to kill herself. I can only think of one way to atone for my sins.” and just like that their confusion turned into shock and then down right terror when someone yelled something.

“Oh god he was a knife!”

The entire auditorium erupted into chaos. Everyone was trying to get away from the young man with a knife all unsure of his intent. Thankfully two teachers were able to get the knife away. The cops were called and Mineta was handcuffed.

“I need to atone for my sins.” he said

“Then go to jail and serve your time! Kyouka”s still alive even after everything you put her through! You don’t get to just run from this!” Mina heard herself yell at him. He looked at her wide eyed like she had just spoken to his soul. The cops led him away and everyone was let go since it was obvious no teaching was going to happen after what just happened.

That night the group chat dubbed the “Thief chat” got a message”

**Mina: I can’t believe that worked. He actually confessed.**

**Katsuki: yeah. He got his just desserts.**

**Izuku: it was scary when someone yelled about the knife. I was scared he was going to end it right in front of the whole school.**

**Mina: we should have a celebration!**

**Katsuki: where would we have the money for that.**

**Izuku: I picked up some things from the palace. I can sell it.**

**Izuku: should be able to get some good money for all of it.**

**Mina: thx! Your a lifesaver**

**Katsuki: *thanks**

**Katsuki: *you’re**

**Mina: shut it Kats**

The next day Izuku gathered everything he grabbed from Mineta’s palace. As he walked down stairs Aizawa stopped him.

“Hey problem child, I heard about a kid at your school that got arrested for sexual abuse and harassment. You’re keeping your head above it all right?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. My friends knew one of the victims so it’s hitting them hard.”

“Just, don’t go causing any trouble.” 

“I won’t” (spoiler alert: he does)

He went to this nondescript shop that sold some interesting things. Model guns are what brought Izuku here to begin with. The owner of the store, Higari Maijima, sat behind the counter.

“Hello again Maijima, I have some stuff to sell you.” he set two bags worth of stuff on the counter. Maijima raised a brow but he looked through the bags.

“Kid where did you find all of this?” which Izuku just shrugs.

“I know where to look for things like this.”

“This is impressive kid. I’ll give you 30,000 yen for it all. No more.”

“Deal.” Maijima handed over the money and Izuku left.

**Izuku: got 30,000 for it all**

**Mina: that’s great! That’s more than enough for what I have planned!**

That weekend they meet Mina at this all you can eat buffet. Mina and Katsuki went first with gathering their food leaving Izuku and Nedzu behind because someone had to stay to watch their stuff. When they came back Katsuki was grumbling about there not bringing anything spicy for him to eat while Mina was happy with her sweets. Izuku got up and got his food hearing different conversations about adults talking about Mineta, only caring about ratings or other things. He came back and they ate all of the seeming never ending food. As Katsuki and Izuku came back from using the restroom they heard the tail end of some entitled dick getting his way and cutting in front of everyone. They got back down and Mina was clearly in a pissy mood.

“What’s up with you?”

“Some women bumped into me and then blamed me when she dropped her food because of it.”

“Yeah we just missed some dick who bullied his way onto the elevator.” Katsuki said “make you realize just how shitty some people are.”

“I wonder how many have palaces.” Mina said.

“Are you suggesting that we continue as the Phantom Thieves of Hearts?” Izuku asked.

“It would benefit most if we do continue our work.” Nedzu said.

“Yeah, no way we’re the only ones suffering from horrible people. I want to help them.”

“I can get behind that.”Katsuki said with a smile.

“What about you Izuku? Are you willing to continue to be our leader?” Mina asked.

“I’m in. but if we’re going to do this I think we should pick our target via a unanimous vote.”

“Deal”

“Allright” 

“that is the most fair option”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4/8 of the thieves have awakened
> 
> The Thieves:  
> Midoryia  
> \- Code name: Bunny  
> \- Persona: All Might  
> Nedzu  
> \- Code name: Oracle  
> \- Persona: High Specs  
> Bakugou:  
> \- Code name: C-4  
> \- Persona: Ground Zero  
> Mina:  
> \- Code name: Pinky  
> \- Persona: Alien Queen
> 
> Castle of Lust: Fallen  
> Next Up: Publishing House of Vanity


	12. Phan-site

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh I kinda forgot about the velvet room.

“Alright so you officially formed the Phantom Thieves after Mineta’s confession. On to your group's next target.” Tsukauchi set down another file in front of Izuku with yet another calling card. This time the picture was of a man in his late 20’s or early 30’s. He had short black hair and brown eyes, a scar almost perfectly hidden behind makeup. “Sako Atsuhiro. A well known actor and playwright. Many had come to him to hone their skills in screen plays and acting. Well considering what he did it most likely wasn’t out of the kindness of his heart. How did you stumble across his crimes when you weren’t a victim?”

The Phantom thief just smiled.

* * *

Mineta’s confession was the talk of the town along with rumor and theories on who it could have orcistatied it. Most don’t believe that the phantom thieves exist. At least not that they actually stole his heart. Most think it was a group of people who blackmailed him and he confessed to get an easier sentence.

But Izuku, Katsuki and Mina didn’t care. Mineta’s gone and he can’t hurt anyone when he’s in jail. To them it was mission complete. One less bastard on the streets. 

Aizawa looked like he wanted to ask questions about the whole ordeal but he never said anything and just said “I know I’m not the best company but I’m here if you want to talk about anything I’m here.” Izuku was thankful that he didn’t pry. 

* * *

Izuku went up to bed and woke up in the Velvet Room.

“Welcome back young trickster. We congratulate you on defeating your first palace from within the metaverse. I expect great things from you.” Igor said “now onto the power you obtained. It seems that you have the ability to take the power of shadows, that would have become personas under other circumstances, and add them to your own abilities.”

“So that was the change I felt.”

“Indeed it was. Now the path you pave is your own to make and I am not so pretentious as to tell you what you should do but if you are in need of assistance know that the Velvet Room’s doors are always open.” and with that Izuku fell back into unconsciousness.

* * *

“Hey Deku, have you seen this website? It’s called the Phantom aficionado website, the Phan site for short.” Katsuki asked as he and Izuku ate lunch. Mina had been leaving early on some days since Jirou woke up soon after Mineta’s arrest.

“I’m sorry, what did you just call me?”

“Deku, it’s another way to read your name right? Anyways, have you seen the site or not.”

“No I haven’t.” Izuku pulled out his phone and looked up the site. It was black and red just like the calling card. It even had the little somewhat cartoonish drawing of All Might up in the corner. Whoever did this put a lot of work behind it. “Who made this?”

“Hell if I know.”

“Does Mina know?”

“Of course Deku. she’s the one who told me about it. She told me to tell you.”

“Well we should look into this more.” Izuku said before he thought up a petty revenge. “We can’t have anyone finding out too much right now, right Kacchan?” a nickname for a nickname.

“What did you say shitty Deku?!”

“I called you Kacchan. You gave me a nickname so I thought it was fitting that I give you one.” Izuku smiled innocently.

“Shitty nerd.” Katsuki grumbled.

It was 3 days into the investigation (if you could even call it that.) when Izuku found out who made the Phan site.

After school Asui came up to him and without saying a word she got very close.

“Um, can I help you?” He took a step back because of how close she is.

“You’re one of the Phantom Thieves right?” she asked.

“What?”

“It’s alright I won’t tell anyone. Have you seen the Phan Site?” he nodded and she smiles “I made it. I thought about what I could do to help you guys and that’s what I came up with.”

“Um okay.” he honestly didn’t know what to say and just wanted her to back up. Thankfully she left soon after. He let out a sigh as he saw Katsuki and Mina walking up.

“Well at least we know now who made that site.” Mina said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4/8 of the thieves have awakened
> 
> The Thieves:  
> Midoryia  
> \- Code name: Bunny  
> \- Persona: All Might  
> Nedzu  
> \- Code name: Oracle  
> \- Persona: High Specs  
> Bakugou:  
> \- Code name: C-4  
> \- Persona: Ground Zero  
> Mina:  
> \- Code name: Pinky  
> \- Persona: Alien Queen
> 
> Castle of Lust: Fallen  
> Next Up: Publishing House of Vanity


	13. A Day at the Cafe

Over the course of the following month the lovable ragtag group of self proclaimed Phantom thieves occasionally met up to discuss if there were any new targets. Though usually it would devolve into them just cracking jokes.

It was after school on a friday and all three teens plus a singular mouse were chatting.

“Okay okay, enough nonsense. Have you come up with a target yet?” Mina asked as she sipped her iced coffee. They made sure to talk in hushed tones so no one would hear them.

“Unfortunately or fortunately depending on how you think about it I haven’t found any yet.” Katsuki waves his hand.

“Same, Tsu has been helpful trying to give suggestions but they're all petty and her site isn’t much help.” Izuku laments “I even got Nedzu to search for a bit but got nothing.”

“Should we just say random names and see what sticks?” Mina suggests.

“No, for one we would know the location, two this will be our next chapter. They need to be someone bigger than just some teenage lowlife.”

“We’ll find a target soon enough I can feel it.” Nedzu says when he’s done drinking the tea Izuku ordered for him.

“Anyways I feel like it would be a good idea to write down the things we know about that world in case we need it.” Izuku said as he pulled out a blank notebook.

“Use the code names in case you leave it somewhere and someone else finds it.” Katsuki says like it’s common sense, which it is.

“Of course” you can ever be too cautious. He uncaps his pen and starts to write down everything he knows about his own persona before moving on to his friends, they spend a good hour there having question after question thrown at them by Izuku. Finally it’s done and he sets down his notebook. They all pay for what they ordered and left.

\----------

Sako was enjoying a nice break at a nice little cafe. There was a trio of teens that sat in the next table over. They were clearly neck deep into their own conversation but were quiet enough as to not disturb those around them. The green haired kid was invested in whatever he was writing while his friends were talking. He would stop from time to time to look up and ask a question and let them answer before getting back to writing. Eventually he stopped setting his notebook down and they all paid and left. It was only after a good ten minutes that he realized that the kid left his notebook on the table. He picked it up and saw the cover.

**_The Metaverse and Personas_ **

He opened up the book and read through it.

_ Section 1: the Metaverse. _

_ From what's known the Metaverse is a world built from distortion and distorted desires. If not stopped these distortions will become Palaces.  _

_ Section 2: Personas _

_ Personas are a person's rebellions given a “physical” form. _

_ Name: Bunny _

_ Persona: All Might _

_ Power: Super Strength _

_ Need to knows: has a possible second ability that lets him take on the powers of other personas. Needs more time _

_ Name: C-4 _

_ Persona: Ground Zero _

_ Power: Explosions _

_ Need to knows: continued use can cause strain in the arms of the user, breaks are needed to make sure C-4 isn’t negatively affected. _

_ Name: Oracle _

_ Persona: High specs _

_ Power: Advanced Intelligence  _

_ Need to knows: there is no physical form to this persona but it’s known to be there _

_ Name: Pinky _

_ Persona: Alien Queen _

_ Power: Acid _

_ Need to knows: Acid can hurt party members _

It was fascinating to read about. 

He looked inside the cover again and saw a ‘if found return to-’ slip. He thought for a moment. He could just take this notebook and be done with it.

Or he could return it and get even more ideas from the clear literary genius.

Yes that sounds like a much better idea. He shut the notebook and left the cafe leaving enough money for the price of the drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4/8 of the thieves have awakened
> 
> The Thieves:  
> Midoryia  
> \- Code name: Bunny  
> \- Persona: All Might  
> Nedzu  
> \- Code name: Oracle  
> \- Persona: High Specs  
> Bakugou:  
> \- Code name: C-4  
> \- Persona: Ground Zero  
> Mina:  
> \- Code name: Pinky  
> \- Persona: Alien Queen
> 
> Castle of Lust: Fallen  
> Next Up: Publishing House of Vanity


	14. Operation Find the Notebook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from this point forward chapters might be a bit shorter. I'm sorry if this is an inconvenience

“What do you mean you lost it?!” Mina yelled over the phone. Izuku was currently tearing the attic of UA aka his bedroom looking for the notebook he wrote down all of the information about the meta verse he wrote in yesterday as he was on a group call between Mina, Katsuki, and himself.  
“I don’t know!”  
“You probably left it at that cafe you idiot. This is exactly why I said you should not include our names in it.” Katsuki said. You could hear his eyes rolling from the tone of his voice.  
“Then it’s probably still there. Either no one saw it or someone put it in the lost and found. The cafe has a lost and found right?”  
“I mean probably.” Mina said. “Just go and ask if anyone turned in a notebook.”  
“Yeah. I’m going to get some lunch and head over.” Izuku was never more thankful for the weekend. He grabbed a jacket, putting Nedzu in his pocket and threw on some shoes before he walked down the stairs to see what he could throw together for lunch.  
“Hey problem kid. What was all that yelling about?” oh shoot he was too loud. Aizawa was looking at him waiting for his response.  
“Sorry for all the noise. I lost a notebook me and my friends put together. One was pretty upset about it. I’m going to stop by the cafe I last saw it at after I get a snack.”  
“Oh no you don’t. You lost kitchen privileges when you made that unholy abomination of a sandwich.” Izuku sighed, Just because Aizawa doesn’t believe tomatoes, pickles, turkey, ham, mayo and ketchup is a good sandwich doesn’t justify being banned from the kitchen. He huffed as his guardian placed a plate of curry in front of him. With a thank you he digs in, finishing it in record time. He rinsed the plate and put it in the sink before he rushed out the door.  
Or at least he would have if he didn’t nearly run into someone in his hurry. To avoid that scenario he tried to stop at once and ended up face planting into a wall.  
“Oh I’m sorry.” the man who Izuku nearly ran into was tall and was wearing a suit.  
“No it was my fault for almost running into you.” Izuku got up and dusted himself off. That’s when he saw what was in the man’s hand. “Sir I think that’s my notebook in your hands.”  
“Oh so your Midoryia! I’m so glad I caught you before you left.” The man hands over the notebook and Izuku quickly scans over it to see if anything was missing. Thankfully everything was still intact. “I’m Sako Atsuhiro, if it’s not too much trouble would you mind if we had a little chat?”  
“No I guess.” with that they found an empty booth and sat down.  
“First of all i must say you have quite the imagination.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Why the story details in your notebook. It’s quite creative.”  
“Oh thanks though it’s not my idea.”  
“Oh then who’s idea is it?”  
“This old man named Igor. or at least he’s the one who told me some things about it. All I did was write it down.”  
“Still you have a way with words.” Sako sipped his coffee. “How would you like to intern under me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4/8 of the thieves have awakened
> 
> The Thieves:  
> Midoryia  
> \- Code name: Bunny  
> \- Persona: All Might  
> Nedzu  
> \- Code name: Oracle  
> \- Persona: High Specs  
> Bakugou:  
> \- Code name: C-4  
> \- Persona: Ground Zero  
> Mina:  
> \- Code name: Pinky  
> \- Persona: Alien Queen
> 
> Castle of Lust: Fallen  
> Next Up: Publishing House of Vanity


	15. An Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iida finally makes an appearance!

“I’m sorry, I’m not sure I follow. You want me to intern under you? Who are you exactly?” Izuku asked. He noticed a small twitch in Atsuhiro brow.  
“I’m an actor and playwright.” He smiled before continuing. “And a pretty good one if all of the awards are anything to go by.if you intern under me I’ll make sure you flourish.”  
“Oh I see. Well I’m not sure about all of this. Would it be too much trouble if I take some time to think about this. I already have some pretty big commitments.  
“Oh of course. Here.” he handed over a business card. “Have a nice day.” he paid and left.  
Izuku deflated as he slumped back into the booth chair. He should probably tell the others. He dragged himself up stairs and collapsed onto the bed. He sent a quick text to the Thief Chat telling them that he got the notebook back and that he doubts anyone took it as anything more than fiction. After a good 20 minute power nap he got up and looked up this Sako Atsuhiro guy. To give the guy credit he wasn’t lying when he said he was accomplished. From the looks of it people saw him as the modern day Shakespeare. He dug deeper and saw that there were a handful, 3 or so, cases of his students trying to steal his work. He read what he could of the transcripts and was surprised when all of them claimed that the work they were stealing was actually theirs. That’s strange especially because they were all students of his at different times. That got him curious so he looked up all of the known students, past and present and how long they were under him. All of the actors were varied in their derision of working but very few of the playwrights stayed long, usually only 1 to 2 years. The primary reason given being that they had lost their passion for the art. That sounded sketchy. Pulling out his phone he put his theory to the test. He opened the Nav and said the man’s name.  
It was a hit.  
The next time the Phantom thieves met was on the roof of the school.  
“So either of you found anything?” Katsuki said after he took a drink of his soda.  
“No this is so hard! How are we supposed to be the Phantom Thieves when we don’t have a target.”  
“Sako Atsuhiro.”  
“What? How?”  
“He found my notebook, came to where I'm staying. He offered me an internship under him because he liked my work. I looked him up and found a bunch of suspicious stuff. There have been cases where the playwrights that worked under him got arrested for trying to steal his works.”  
“How does that reflect badly on him?”  
“In the testimonies I found all of them said that the work was theirs. After that I did more digging. I looked at how long everyone who worked under him and found that his playwrights don’t last more than 2 years.”  
“You think he’s his intern’s plays?”  
“Yes. It’s the only way all of this makes sense.”  
\--------------  
Tenya Iida walked into the principal's office.  
“You call for me sir.”  
“Yes. I have a task for you.”  
“What is it?”  
“I need you to find out who those Phantom Thieves of Hearts.”  
“I was under the assumption that that was just a prank pulled by some students.”  
“Just do it. You’re the student council president. Plus this would make me all the more willing to write you a good letter of recommendation for the school of your choice.”  
“Yes sir. I’ll get on it immediately.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4/8 of the thieves have awakened
> 
> The Thieves:  
> Midoryia  
> \- Code name: Bunny  
> \- Persona: All Might  
> Nedzu  
> \- Code name: Oracle  
> \- Persona: High Specs  
> Bakugou:  
> \- Code name: C-4  
> \- Persona: Ground Zero  
> Mina:  
> \- Code name: Pinky  
> \- Persona: Alien Queen
> 
> Castle of Lust: Fallen  
> Next Up: Publishing House of Vanity


	16. The Start of a New "Job"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for almost 2500 hits!

Later that night Izuku emailed Atsuhiro.

**_Hello Mr. Atsuhiro,_ **

**_I thought about your offer. Before I accept I would like more information. I would like to know what hours I’ll be working and what’s expected of me. Please email me back at your soonest convenience._ **

**_From, Izuku Midoriya._ **

It didn’t even take an hour for him to respond.

**_I’m glad you’re interested in interning under me. For hours, you set them yourself. Your only real expectation is that you keep up with deadlines and come to the occasional meeting. This is where my theater is located._ **

Then he left an address. 

The next day at school he felt like he was being followed. It was unnerving. Every time he turned around he didn’t see anyone. It was honestly starting to creep him out. He kept looking behind him as he made the trip back to the cafe.

“You okay kid? You look like the devil is following you.” Aizawa asked when he walked in.

“I’m fine. I’m going to go study.” with that he went up to the attic. After a bit he finally calmed down enough to actually do things.

The next day while he was walking around the underground mall after school, he felt someone watching him again.

“Nedzu, would you mind popping your head out of my back to look to see if someone is following me.” he felt Nedzu move in his back and pop his head out just enough to see but not be seen.

“It’s a male student from your school. Tall, dark bluish hair, somewhat muscular.”

“Okay so I’m not going crazy.” Izuku sighed in relief. “I’ll deal with it later, he hasn’t shown any signs of aggression and I got other things to worry about.” he huffed and left the mall and went back to the cafe to change into more comfortable clothes to check out their next target.

It was a normal enough looking theater. Nothing too grand or flamboyant. A girl around his age came up to him. Her brown hair tied up into a ponytail.

“You must Midoriya! Hi I’m Uraraka!”

“Nice to meet you.”

“I’ll show you around.” she smiled as he led him around. As they got to the section dedicated to the playwrights there was only one and she looked at him with pity.

Just how bad was this place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4/8 of the thieves have awakened
> 
> The Thieves:  
> Midoryia  
> \- Code name: Bunny  
> \- Persona: All Might  
> Nedzu  
> \- Code name: Oracle  
> \- Persona: High Specs  
> Bakugou:  
> \- Code name: C-4  
> \- Persona: Ground Zero  
> Mina:  
> \- Code name: Pinky  
> \- Persona: Alien Queen
> 
> Castle of Lust: Fallen  
> Next Up: Publishing House of Vanity


	17. How Not to be an Intern

Working under Atsuhiro was a god damn nightmare.

Sure everything started out all fine and dandy but then the deadlines started to come in. They were impossible to meet without him having to work well into the night or give up every single commitment he had besides school.

And Izuku hated it.

But damn him and his sacrificial tendencies. He had to stick this out for his team. He needed to figure out the keywords so they could take this bastard down.

“Hey Izu! Wait up!” Uraraka called after him as he left the theater after a meeting where he was pretty much yelled at to work faster because of one of his seemingly infinite deadlines.

“Ya?” Izuku asked with his usual smile.

“Wanna grab a coffee or something tomorrow?” he could see her faint blush. It made him feel bad for his answer.

“I’m sorry. I have to help my friends with a big group project. We need to get it down as soon as possible.” he rubbed the back of his neck as he explained.

“Oh it’s fine. Maybe another time.” she visibly deflated.

“Yeah. Another time for sure.” he reassured. He waved as he walked off to get back home.

“You look like shit. What happened?” Aizawa asked as soon as he walked in.

“The internship is very draining. The owner runs the place like a dictatorship.” he responds 

“Why don’t you quit?”

“I can’t. I need to get this experience.” and with that he walks up to his room/the attic. He pulls out his phone and texts the thief chat.

**Deku: we need to get into his palace as soon as possible. That place is horrible.**

**Your Queen: tomorrow let's meet up and try to get them.**

**Boom Man: agreed.**

**Deku: I’ll make sure to lose my stalker then.**

**Boom Man: your what now?**

Shit he forgot to tell them about that.

Well… there’s always tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4/8 of the thieves have awakened
> 
> The Thieves:  
> Midoryia  
> \- Code name: Bunny  
> \- Persona: All Might  
> Nedzu  
> \- Code name: Oracle  
> \- Persona: High Specs  
> Bakugou:  
> \- Code name: C-4  
> \- Persona: Ground Zero  
> Mina:  
> \- Code name: Pinky  
> \- Persona: Alien Queen
> 
> Castle of Lust: Fallen  
> Next Up: Publishing House of Vanity


	18. The Gold House

It was safe to say that Mina and Katsuki were not happy when he arrived at the theater.

“So. I can explain.”

“Well get to it. Why do you have a stalker?” Mina said, crossing her arms.

“Look I don’t know who it is. All I know is that he goes to our school, has dark blue hair, is tall and muscular.”

Both Mina and Katsuki groaned. “Fuck. you got Iida tailing you. He’s the student council president.”

“Good to know. Now we need to figure out the key words.” Izuku said as he pulled out his phone and put in the key words they had. 

“Sako Atsuhiro.”

**_“Candidate found.”_ **

“Theater”

**_“Candidate found.”_ **

“Award ceremony?” Mina suggested.

**_“Candidate not found.”_ **

“Damn it”

“Gallery.” 

**_“Candidate not found.”_ **

“Broadway”

**_“Candidate not found.”_ **

“Publishing house?” Izuku suggested 

**_“Candidate found. Starting route to destination.”_ **

“Yes! We got it!” Mina cheered as they entered the metaverse. When they finally fully entered they looked at what was once the theater only to see a grand building that looked more like a museum then a publishing house. It looked like it was made entirely out of gold. They walked around looking for any entry points that they could use without drawing any of the guards' attention.

Thank you conveniently placed windows and ropes.

This was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4/8 of the thieves have awakened
> 
> The Thieves:  
> Midoryia  
> \- Code name: Bunny  
> \- Persona: All Might  
> Nedzu  
> \- Code name: Oracle  
> \- Persona: High Specs  
> Bakugou:  
> \- Code name: C-4  
> \- Persona: Ground Zero  
> Mina:  
> \- Code name: Pinky  
> \- Persona: Alien Queen
> 
> Castle of Lust: Fallen  
> Publishing House of Vanity: Found


	19. Grimey’s Birthday Teaser Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's birthday it is!

“Is he dead? Are we responsible for this?”

“No of course not. We did everything right. We followed the steps we always did.”

* * *

All they could do is cry and scream as they tried to pry open the door.

* * *

The little girl was terrified. Like hell they weren’t going to do anything about it. So what if they were taking on some as powerful as that man.

* * *

“Can I help make your weapons? Please please please?” Okay she was way too close.

* * *

“You’re the phantom thieves.”

“Actually-”

“Don’t play me for a foul. I’m not blind nor am I deaf.”

* * *

“WELL GUESS WHAT YOU USELESS NPCS! IF I’M NOTHING BUT A PAWN THEN YOU’RE ALL NOTHING BUT DIRT IN HIS EYES!”

* * *

All he could do was look up at the red sky. 

_ Am I really so useless that I can’t even save myself? Is this how I die? _

* * *

“Huh, the blue haired one doesn’t look like much but the green haired one will fetch a good price.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave your theories as to what all of these mean in the comments


	20. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will be deleted

would you guys like me to continue this as it is or rewrite it with quirks being a thing?

please comment your opinions.


	21. Goodbye

I'm done.  
I lack all motivation to keep writing this fan fiction.  
i'm sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this chapter.  
> I love reading comments! don't hesitate to leave some!  
> See ya in the next one!


End file.
